I will protect u
by Qiuxue
Summary: Akademi Musik Produce 101 tengah mengadakan reuni. Semua alumni yang telah menjadi artis-artis ternama berkumpul di aula ini. Namun kejadian tidak menyenangkan dialami oleh Kenta, anggota JBJ dari alumni kelas A. Peristiwa ini melibatkan Kenta x Eunki x Donghan siap menolong! Main pairing : Hodken, Kenta x Donghan. [JBJ all cast, RAINZ]


Reuni akademi musik Produce 101 berlangsung sangat meriah. Acaranya bertempat disebuah aula megah didalam salah satu gedung sekolah mereka. Para alumni sekolah ini hampir semuanya sukses menjadi idol, aktor, model, mc dan segala macam bidang entertainment.

Salah satu grup idol yang saat ini sedang tenar yaitu Wanna One, mereka berasal dari alumni murid kelas S. Isinya adalah murid-murid berprestasi di bidang musik dan ahli dalam bidangnya masing-masing mulai dari vokal, rap dan dancer.

Tidak kalah tenar dari mereka ada idol grup bernama JBJ. Beranggotakan enam orang murid alumni kelas A, level kedua teratas setelah kelas S. Bahkan digrup ini ketuanya adalah seorang koreografer.

Selanjutnya ada Rainz, MxM, The Boyz, soloist Jeong Sewoon, Samuel dan masih banyak lagi alumni diangkatan yang sama menjadi artis-artis yang sukses. Mereka semua tanpa terkecuali berkumpul dihari yang istimewa ini untuk sekedar melepas rindu satu sama lain dan mengenang masa-masa sekolah mereka dulu.

xxx

Hari semakin malam, sudah banyak dari mereka yang pamit pulang karena memiliki jadwal syuting esok hari. Sebagian anggota JBJ pun sudah ada yang pamit undur diri. Kini hanya tinggal sang ketua Taehyun, Kenta dan Donghan. Mereka duduk disatu meja bundar yang sebelumnya telah ditetapkan oleh pengurus acara.

Kenta menepuk pundak Taehyun pelan, "Hyung... kita ngga pulang juga? Sudah malam nih."

"Kamu sudah ngantuk?", sahut Taehyun lembut.

"Ngga kok, cuma ya... Aku agak risih aja daritadi..", jawab Kenta sambil melirikkan matanya kearah lain.

Sebelum Taehyun sempat bertanya, Kim Donghan yang dari awal tidak terpisahkan dengan Kenta menjawab, "Itu loh Hyung... Anak grup sebelah,".

"Grup sebelah?"

Donghan memberikan beberapa kode untuk sang ketua sampai akhirnya Taehyun menyadari apa yang dimaksudkan.

Sebenarnya dari pertengahan acara disaat semuanya sudah santai, salah satu teman 'dekat' Kenta, Hong Eunki, menghampirinya. Awalnya biasa saja, mengobrol, berseda gurau dan saling melepas rindu tapi lama kelamaan Eunki makin banyak melakukan skinship pada Kenta.

Mungkin Kenta merasa itu biasa saja karena toh Donghan lebih manja padanya. Semakin lama Eunki malah semakin agresif terhadap Kenta. Terkadang dia bahkan tidak memberi celah orang lain untuk sekedar memeluk Kenta atau berjabat tangan dengannya. Kenta yang mulai merasa kelelahan karena waktu acaranya yang tiada batas mulai semakin menyadari tingkah laku Eunki.

Perlahan Kenta mundur dan mulai mencari-cari alasan agar bisa terlepas dari sahabatnya itu tapi sayang, kemanapun dia mencari member JBJ semuanya sedang asik bercengkrama dengan teman-teman lainnya. Sampai akhirnya Kenta harus menarik baju Donghan agar mendapatkan perhatiannya.

Tentu saja Donghan yang saat itu masih belum tahu apa yang terjadi merasa sangat senang dihampiri hyung tersayangnya. Dengan segera ia merangkul bahu Kenta dan mengajaknya mengobrol dengan yang lainnya.

Terus seperti itu sampai waktu berlalu, mereka merasa kelelahan dan kembali ke meja mereka.

"Kenapa kalian ga ada yang beritahu aku dari tadi?", tanya Taehyun yang menjadi sedikit kesal setelah mendengar cerita tentang Kenta.

Donghan menjawab, "Hyung, daritadi dia memperhatikan Kenta hyung. Makanya Kenta hyung ngga mau kemana-mana lagi. Kalau dia cerita nanti Eunki malah sadar dan kesini. Coba lihat, Kenta hyung sampai pegang tanganku erat,"

Donghan menaikkan kedua tangan mereka yang sedang berpegangan dan menautkan jari jemari mereka. Dia menahan tangan Kenta yang memaksanya untuk menurunkannya lagi karena malu. Tapi Donghan malah menggenggam tangan Kenta dengan sebelah tangannya lagi, mendekap tangan kenta erat dan menciumi jari-jarinya.

"Euwww kamu malah cari perhatian," sahut Taehyun memasang muka masam.

Donghan tertawa, dia mendapat pukulan kecil dari Kenta.

"Habis aku juga kesal. Sekalian saja aku tunjukkan kalau Kenta hyung itu punya aku,"

"Siapa?"

"Kenta hyung,"

"Punya siapa?"

"Milik Kim Donghan. Namanya juga sudah berubah jadi Kim Kenta,"

"Percaya diri sekali kamu maknae," Taehyun menghela napas. Juniornya ini memang tidak ada tandingannya.

xxx

Waktu menunjukkan jam 12 tengah malam, Donghan merasa ini sudah waktunya untuk dia segera pulang. Toh semua yang hadir disini adalah artis-artis sibuk yang pastinya punya jadwal sangat padat. Setelah ia berpamitan dengan beberapa temannya, Donghan langsung menghampiri Taehyun.

"Hyung, udah kemaleman nih. Pulang yuk?"

"Hmn, Kenta mana?", jawab Taehyun balik bertanya pada sang maknae.

Donghan kebingungan, justru tadinya ia ingin menanyakan soal Kenta pada seniornya ini. "Lho Kenta hyung ngga sama kamu hyung? Aku kira daritadi kamu sama dia,"

Taehyun mengerutkan dahinya keheranan, "Ngga kok. Aku emang sama dia tadi terus kita diajak ngobrol sama yang lain. Selebihnya aku ngga tau dia kemana,"

Perasaan Donghan mulai tidak enak, bukannya dia ingin berprasangka buruk tapi lebih baik mengikuti kata hatinya daripada terjadi apa-apa sama hyung kesayangannya itu.

Donghan mengajak Taehyun untuk mencari Kenta. Aula ini saja sudah besar, apalagi gedungnya sendiri. Dibutuhkan waktu yang tidak sebentar untuk mengecek satu persatu ruangan yang ada didalamnya. Namun Donghan punya rencana, dia hanya akan mengecek tempat-tempat yang menurutnya sepi dan paling bisa dimanfaatkan banyak orang. Tidak lupa dia akan menanyakan siapapun yang ia temui soal keberadaan Kenta.

Setelah menentukan apa yang akan mereka lakukan, Donghan dan Taehyun segera bergegas. Apalagi selama pencarian Donghan terus membicarakan hal-hal aneh yang membuat Taehyun makin khawatir.

xxx

Di toilet pria, Kenta sudah terpojok disalah satu tembok. Tidak ada jalan keluar, pintunya terkunci dan dihadapannya ada Eunki yang mencoba meraihnya.

Kenapa temannya jadi begini? Kenta tidak tahu pasti. Sebelum kejadian ini, Kenta sempat pamit untuk pergi ke toilet. Ada beberapa orang disini termasuk dirinya. Ia tentu tidak menaruh curiga pada siapapun. Namun alangkah terkejutnya ia saat keluar dari bilik toilet dan menemukan hanya Eunki seorang di depan kaca wastafel hanya berdiri seperti sedang menunggu seseorang. Kenta menanyakan apa yang dia lakukan disana dan Eunki bersikap seperti biasanya, tidak ada yang aneh.

Sampai Kenta membuka pintu keluar dan terheran karena pintunya terkunci. Ia coba menanyakannya pada Eunki, apa itu sebabnya ia dan Eunki terkunci berdua didalam sini? Tapi Eunki justru malah tersenyum dan berjalan mendekati Kenta.

"Aku cuma ingin bicara sama Kenta hyung. Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu,"

"Bicara apa? Lebih baik kita cari cara supaya bisa keluar dari sini dulu,"

Eunki semakin tertawa miris membuat bulu kuduk Kenta berdiri. Temannya ini bukan hantu kan? Karena kalau memang benar hantu Kenta pasti akan segera pingsan dalam hitungan detik setelah ini.

"Tenang hyung. Habis dari tadi kita tidak punya waktu untuk bicara berdua saja. Sudah aku bilang kan kalau aku rindu sama Kenta hyung," sahut Eunki semakin mendekat pada Kenta.

"Eun-Eunki ya, kamu bikin aku takut...".

Kenta merinding, dia berlari kearah pintu dan berusaha membukanya dengan paksa.

"Tidak bisa hyung. Kuncinya sudah aku buang,"

Pergerakannya cepat sekali. Eunki memeluk tubuh Kenta dari belakang dan mendekapnya dengan erat. Ia membenamkan wajahnya keleher Kenta. "Seandainya aku debut bersama Kenta hyung, aku pasti akan bahagia sekali. Bisa terus bersama denganmu."

Kenta merasa tidak nyaman, dia berusaha mendorong badan Eunki dari dirinya. "Ah iya.. Sayang sekali ya..." jawab Kenta berharap dia bisa meredam ketakutannya.

"Tapi, semenjak sebelum debut pun mereka sudah mengambil Kenta hyung dariku," lanjut Eunki seraya membalikkan badan Kenta agar menghadap dirinya. "Mereka jahat padaku hyung. Padahal aku sayang sekali sama Kenta hyung tapi mereka merampasmu dariku. Apalagi dia, Kim Donghan."

Pandangan Eunki mengeras, dia marah. Tidak sadar dia sudah meremas kedua lengan Kenta sedikit keras.

Kenta meringis kesakitan, dia bingung tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan.

"Kenapa bawa-bawa nama Donghan? Dia tidak melakukan apa-apa,"

"Hyung! Kamu itu terlalu lugu. Semenjak prinsix dia sudah perlahan jauhin kamu dari aku. Aku tahu dia lebih tampan dariku tapi tidak seharusnya begitu. Sampai Kenta hyung suka padanya, sampai kalian melakukan apa yang sudah kita lakukan. Kalian jalan bersama, punya barang-barang yang sama, tatapan dia ke Kenta hyung itu sudah ketahuan sekali cintanya. Kamu sadar semua itu kan hyung?!"

Kenta semakin gemetar, dia meneteskan air mata, ia ketakutan. Ingin rasanya berlari sejauh-jauhnya dari tempat ini.

Setelah itu, Eunki menjadi lebih gila. Dia berusaha mencium Kenta, meraihnya, mendekapnya, meraba tubuhnya. Kenta sudah melawan, apapun dia lakukan agar temannya ini kembali normal. Kenta bahkan berpikir mungkin saja Eunki dibawah pengaruh alkohol. Mungkin tadi dia minum terlalu banyak saat pesta.

Entah kenapa tenaga Eunki juga menjadi lebih kuat dari Kenta, setiap dorongan atau pukulan yang diberikan Kenta dapat dengan mudahnya ditepis Eunki.

Kini entah sudah berapa lama mereka berada didalam sana. Kenta sampai terengah-engah kelelahan mengahadapi temannya ini. Rasanya ingin sekali ia berteriak sekencang-kencangnya.

Dan dia pun melakukannya, "DONGHAAAAAAAAAAAANNN!!!"

Bersamaan dengan itu pintu toilet yang terkunci rapat itupun terbuka paksa dan menghasilkan suara hantaman yang keras.

"Kenta!!"

Taehyun berlari masuk dan menarik Kenta menjauh dari Eunki. "Kenta! Kentaaa... Kamu ngga apa-apa kan?"

Mendengar suara Taehyun yang begitu lembut membuat Kenta tidak bisa membendung air matanya lagi. Tubuhnya terasa lemas dan jatuh ke lantai. Taehyun yang melihatnya langsung mendekap Kenta seerat-eratnya dan mengatakan hal-hal yang membuatnya tenang.

Sementara itu Donghan sudah melayangkan pukulannya pada Eunki sesaat setelah ia mendobrak pintu. Amarahnya meluap-luap saat ia melihat linangan air mata dipipi Kenta.

"Donghan! Sudah cukup! Jangan sampai kau membunuhnya!", teriak Taehyun lantang.

"Dia tidak akan mati, aku cuma akan mengirimnya kerumah sakit! Brengsek! Dia sudah membuat Kenta hyung sampai begini!"

Dilihatnya Kenta hyung yang terkulai lemas dipelukan Taehyun dan Donghan malah menjadi semakin marah.

"Sudah cukup! Dia juga sudah tidak berdaya," sahut sang senior sambil menoleh dan melihat Eunki yang sudah babak belur dihajar Donghan. Setidaknya Donghan menghadiahi wajahnya dengan beberapa pukulan dan luka lebam.

"Lebih baik kita bawa Kenta pergi dari sini secepatnya. Aku akan memberitahu ketua grup Rainz soal ini,"

Donghan mengangguk. Walau dia ingin sekali menghajar Eunki sampai mati tapi dia juga harus menahan diri. Tidak asik kalau tiba-tiba dia makin terkenal karena membunuh kawannya.

Donghan mendengus dan menghampiri Kenta. Ia berlutut disamping Kenta yang masih meringkuk ketakutan.

"Hyung... Ayo pulang," ajaknya dengan suara penuh kasih sayang.

Kenta menoleh, melihat wajah Donghan yang entah kenapa sangat dia rindukan semenjak dia terperangkap disini. "Donghan..."

"Ssh.. Sudah, tidak perlu bicara lagi. Sudah ada aku," ucapnya seraya mengangkat Kenta kedalam pelukannya.

Mereka akhirnya meninggalkan ruangan itu. Donghan membopong Kenta layaknya seorang putri keluar menuju mobil mereka. Agar tidak membuat yang lain khawatir, Taehyun dan Donghan keluar lewat pintu samping.

Tak lama setelah mereka pergi, ketua grup Rainz datang ke tempat kejadian perkara dan menghela nafas panjang. Dilihatnya Eunki yang masih terduduk lemas bersandar tembok. Ia berpikir bahwa betapa naifnya rekan satu timnya itu. Walaupun dia tahu masalah Eunki tapi dia juga tidak habis pikir kalau Eunki akan melakukan hal sampai seperti ini.

"Sudah puas kan Eunki? Aku sudah memperingatkanmu tapi kau tetap keras kepala,"

Jawaban Eunki hanyalah erangan kesakitannya dan ia meminta bantuan sang ketua untuk mengobati luka-lukanya.

EKSTRA

Setelah sampai di apartemen milik JBJ, semua anggota yang tadi pulang duluan langsung menghampiri ketiganya. Mereka sangat khawatir begitu melihat Kenta dibopong masuk oleh Donghan.

Yongguk, Hyunbin dan Sanggyun duduk mengelilingi Kenta yang masih berada di pangkuan Donghan. Wajah mereka menunjukkan kekhawatiran yang sangat karena Kenta terlihat begitu lemas dan pucat.

"Taehyun hyung, apa yang terjadi? Kenapa Kenta jadi begini? Bukankah sampai saat kita pamit pun dia masih sehat-sehat saja?"

Pertanyaan Hyunbin yang bertubi-tubi membuat suasana semakin tegang. Taehyun melirik Donghan yang dijawab anggukan kecil oleh sang maknae. Saat sudah mendapat persetujuan itu, Taehyun pun menceritakan semuanya pada anggota JBJ yang tersisa.

Setelah Taehyun selesai bercerita semuanya pun terdiam.

"Yang terjadi biarlah terjadi, yang terpenting sekarang Kenta sudah aman bersama kita disini. Aku yakin, Kenta juga sudah merasa tenang. Iya kan Kenta?", Sanggyun mengusap punggung Kenta, memberikan kekuatan padanya.

"Kenta hyung sudah melawannya tapi laki-laki itu memang gila. Harusnya aku memukulnya lebih keras lagi!"

"Donghan...", suara Taehyun menggema. "Aku berharap kalian menahan diri jika suatu saat nanti kalian bertemu dengan Eunki. Dan... kita fokus dulu untuk mengembalikan perasaan Kenta. Dia sangat ketakutan,"

Dihari itu, semua member JBJ merasa semakin protektif pada Kenta. Memang benar Kenta adalah yang tertua kedua setelah Taehyun tapi setelah kejadian ini, dia malah terlihat seperti bayi yang perlu dilindungi setiap saat. Tapi toh mereka merasa tidak dibebani. Dari awal mereka memang sudah punya perasaan sayang khusus hanya untuk member yang satu ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hyung.. Hyung.. kalau ngga bangun aku cium nih,"

Mata Kenta masih tertutup rapat. Kini ia sudah terbaring diatas tempat tidur dan dia malah membalikan badannya kearah lain. Seolah-olah Donghan lah yang telah mengganggu tidurnya.

Donghan merasa kesal sudah diacuhkan oleh Kenta. "Ohhh begitu ya. Padahal aku yang nolongin kamu lho hyung. Kamu ngga berterima kasih sama aku?"

Tidak ada jawaban, Kenta lebih memilih melanjutkan tidurnya.

"Kalau begitu aku cium beneran ya! Anggap saja sebagai bayaranku sudah menolong kamu,"

Donghan semakin menjadi. Malah dia yang sekarang memaksa untuk mencium Kenta. Tentu saja Kenta tidak akan dengan mudahnya memberikan ciuman pada sang maknae.

Kenta tertawa kecil, suaranya masih sangat lemah. Dia pun menyerah setelah Donghan memberikan kecupan basah di pipi dan lehernya, berkali-kali.

"Terima kasih, Donghanie...", jawab Kenta sambil tersenyum tulus pada Donghan. Ia melingkarkan tangannya pada leher Donghan dan membawa pria tampan itu semakin mendekat padanya, sampai Donghan pun memeluknya.

"Aku minta ciuman tiap malam ya?"

"Tidak mau,"

"Kenta hyung pelit,"

"Biar saja,"

Dan mereka pun berciuman, menautkan kedua bibir mereka. Tangan Donghan meraih lampu dimeja kecil sebelah kasur dan mematikan lampunya. Kini mereka bisa beristirahat dengan tenang dan nyaman dalam pelukan masing-masing.

END

Semoga setelah ini aku akan lanjutin series My Only Prince ya hehe. Lagi ada ide cerita ini, jadi langsung aku buat aja deh. Jangan lupa mampir di fanfiction dan wattpad aku ya! Makasih!

XiuQue


End file.
